This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Maine has targeted biotechnology as a key future growth sector, and Southern Maine Community College's biotechnology program is designed to support this growth, however Southern Maine Community College (SMCC) does not have the laboratory facilities to teach students many of the advanced techniques in genetics and other areas of biotechnology. INBRE Alterations and Renovations support will renovate SMCC's Microbiology Lab to meet the needs of current molecular techniques and increased course offerings to provide a more thorough training for students in molecular biology and exposure to biomedical research in genomics. INBRE is also upgrading laboratory equipment and supplies for Biotechnology classes on campus at SMCC (Introduction to Biotechnology, Microbiology, Genetics) all of which have benefited from increased funding from the INBRE grant. INBRE provides students the opportunity to attend short courses and participate in internships at MDIBL and other research laboratories. The program also brings scientific seminars in comparative functional genomics to the SMCC campus. SMCC students go on to work locally in biomedical research institutions as well as to four-year colleges. Better preparation in biomedical research techniques benefits the students, their future employers, and Maine's overall scientific capacity.